firefandomcom-20200223-history
Brampton Fire and Emergency Services
History In 1974, municipal restructuring saw Brampton amalgamate with the surrounding townships of Chinguacousy and Toronto Gore. The Chinguacousy Township Fire Department was merged with the Brampton Fire Department. Fire Stations 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 201' - 8 Rutherford Road South Built 1973 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/48567603902/ Pumper 201] - 2012 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1050/500/25F) (Chassis SO#75498) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/48567605752/ Squad 201] - 2008 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1050/500) (SN#C062946) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/14001049524/ Air & Light 201] - 2000 GMC Top Kick C8500 / Dependable :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15958520567/ Car 206] (Platoon Chief) - 2013 Ford Taurus Interceptor :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/48567450011/ Car 209] (District Chief) - 2019 Dodge Ram 2500 HD 'Fire Station 202' - 280 Bramalea Road Built 1985 :Pumper 202 - 2016 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1050/500/25F) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/48567458591/ Aerial 202] - 2017 E-One Cyclone (1750/220/15F/95' rear-mount platform) (SO#140791) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/46036002@N05/5920393374/ Technical Rescue 202] - 2003 Freightliner FL 80 / Dependable 'Fire Station 203' - 425 Chrysler Drive Built 1974 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/48567468411/ Squad 203] - 2009 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1050/500/20F) (SN#C069838) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/48567469941/ Car 207] (District Chief 2 East of Hwy. 410) - 2018 Dodge Ram 2500 HD 'Fire Station 204' - 657 Queen Street West Built 1977, renovated 2016-2018 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/48429463471/ Pumper 204] - 2017 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1050/500/25F) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7614345038/ Aerial 204] - 2011 E-One Cyclone II (1750/220/15F/95' rear-mount platform) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/48567474711/ Hazmat 204] - 2006 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable walk-around hazmat/heavy rescue :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/48429462136/ Car 208] (District Chief 1 West of Hwy. 410) - 2018 Dodge Ram 2500 HD 'Fire Station 205' - 95 Sandalwood Parkway Built 1980 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15025503087/ Pumper 205] - 2014 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1050/500/25F) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/48334932862/ Squad 205] - 2015 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1050/500/25F) 'Fire Station 206' - 7880 Hurontario Street Built 1985 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/48337701182/ Pumper 206] - 2017 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1050/500/25F) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15033452418/ Squad 206] - 2013 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1050/500/25F) (Chassis SO#76409) 'Fire Station 207' - 75 Vodden Street East Built 1989 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/13252623935/ Aerial 207] - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (1250/415/75' rear-mount) (SO#132041) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/48567471741/ Community Response 207] - 2013 Dodge Ram 2500 HD (Ex-Car 208) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/16080520480/ Parade truck] - 1927 LaFrance-Foamite 100 Series Metropolitan pumper (Ex-New Toronto Fire Department, ex-Arnstein Fire Department) 'Fire Station 208' - 120 Fernforest Drive Built 1994 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15867083379/ Aerial 208] - 2005 E-One Cyclone II (1250/415/75' rear-mount) (SO#130863) (SN#SE 3646) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/48567443581/ Community Response 208] - 2013 Dodge Ram 2500 HD (Ex-Car 207) :Tanker 208 - 2001 Freightliner FL 80 / Dependable (1050/2000) (Ex-Tanker 209) 'Fire Station 209' - 2691 Sandalwood Parkway East Built 2001 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/48567467251/ Pumper 209] - 2011 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1250/500/20F) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/48567614542/ Aerial 209] - 2018 E-One Cyclone (1050/235/15F/100' CR rear-mount) (SO#141769) :Command 209 - 2003 Freightliner MT55 / Dependable / PK Bodies (Ex-Command 208) 'Fire Station 210' - 10530 Creditview Road Built 2002 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/48334932047/ Pumper 210] - 2012 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1050/500/25F) (Chassis SO#75499) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/48334788741/ Aerial 210] - 2018 E-One Cyclone (1050/235/15F/100' CR rear-mount) (SO#141768) 'Fire Station 211' - 10775 The Gore Road Built 2014 : Pumper 211 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Carl Thibault (1050/500/25F) (SN#2508) (Licence # 668 8YV) (Ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/5971195902 P212]) 'Fire Station 212' - 8220 Mississauga Road Built 2010 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/48337552421/ Squad 212] - 2017 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1050/500/25F) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/24711464126/ Rehab 201] - 2003 Ford E-550 / Dependable / PK Bodies :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/13277808853/ Pumper 251] (Spare) - 2003 E-One Typhoon / Superior (1050/500) (SN#SE 2904) (Ex-P201) 'Fire Station 213' - 4075 Ebenezer Road Built 2003 : Squad 213 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1050/500/25F) (Ex-S211) [https://www.bondfield.com/portfolio/offices/apparatus-maintenance-facility-brampton.php Apparatus and Maintenance] - 52 Rutherford Road South Built 2017 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/48567596797/ Aerial 252] - 2004 E-One Cyclone II (1750/200/95' rear-mount platform) (SO#128165) (SN#SE 3319) (Ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/13549298494/ A202]) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/48567608877/ Pumper 254] - 2004 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Smeal (1050/500/35F) (SN#404130) (Ex-P204) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/23020197426/ Aerial 254] - 2002 E-One Cyclone II (1050/200/100' rear-mount) (SO#125113) (SN#SE 2739) (Ex-A204) :Pumper 256 - 2004 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Smeal (1050/500/35F) (SN#405130) (Ex-P206) :Pumper 257 '- 2019 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Dependable (1250/840/25F) (SN#51636) (Ex-demo unit) :'Pumper 258 - 2018 Spartan ERV Metro Star EMFD (1050/500/15F) (SN#217246) (Ex-Safetek demo) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/48567610922/ Pumper 259] - 2001 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1050/500/25F) (SN#P329-1050-500-01) (Ex-P209) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/48567472561/ Aerial 259] - 2005 E-One Cyclone II (1250/415/75' rear-mount) (SO#129483) (SN#SE 3464) (Ex-A209, ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15867378217/ A213]) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/28566899328/ Car 266] - 2017 Ford F-350 (Licence # AR 47795) 'Training Apparatus' :2001 Freightliner FL 80 / American LaFrance / Hub pumper (1050/1000) :2001 Freightliner FL 80 / American LaFrance / Hub pumper (1050/1000) Assignment Unknown :2013 Dodge Ram 2500 HD (Ex-Car 209) 'On Order' :Aerial 207 '- 2020 E-One Cyclone (1050/400/15F/75' rear-mount) (SO#142512) 'Retired Apparatus :2004 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Smeal pumper (1050/500/35F) (SN#407220) (Ex-P252, ex-P202) :2004 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Smeal pumper (1050/500/35F) (SN#406130) (Ex-SQ255, ex-SQ205) :2002 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Metalfab pumper (1050/500/25F) (SN#M02-13767) (Ex-P255, ex-P205, ex-P213, ex-P201) :2002 American LaFrance Eagle 148 / Hub quint (1250/500/65' TeleSqurt) (SN#3025-838) (Ex-A250, ex-A210) (Sold to W.T. Safety Truck Driving School, Calgary) :1999 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1050/600) (SN#SE 1972) (Ex-SQ256, ex-SQ206) (For sale at Bronte Equipment 19 Nov 2019) :1997 E-One Cyclone / Superior rescue pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1710) (Ex-SQ253, ex-SQ203) :1995 E-One Cyclone TC / Superior rescue pumper (1050/500) (SN# 15648) (SN#SE 1578) (Ex-SQ251, ex-SQ201) :1992 E-One Hurricane quint (1250/500/75') (SN#9506) (Ex-A202, ex-A2) (Sold to West Lincoln Township Fire Department) :1992 E-One Hurricane quint (1250/500/75') (SN#9505) (Ex-A257, ex-A207) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Shannon) :1992 E-One Hurricane quint (1250/500/75') (SN#9504) (Ex-A258, ex-A208, ex-A204, ex-A4) :1990 E-One Hurricane / American Eagle pumper (1250/500) (SN#7736) (Ex-P204) (Sold to Bridgetown Volunteer Fire Department) :1990 E-One Hurricane / American Eagle pumper (1250/500) (SN#7735) (Ex-P201, ex-P1) :1990 E-One Hurricane / American Eagle pumper (1250/500) (SN#7734) (Ex-P203, ex-P3) :1989 Chevrolet Kodiak / Betten hazmat (Peel Region Hazmat) (Ex-HM204) :1989 E-One Hurricane quint (1250/500/85' rear-mount) (Ex-A252, ex-A202, ex-A7, ex-A1) (Sold to Minto Fire Department (Ontario)) :1985 International CargoStar / Dependable/1974 King pumper (840/500/50' TeleSqurt) (Ex-A8, ex-A4) (Sold to Lawrencetown and District Fire Department) :1985 International S1800 / Dependable pumper (625/500) (Ex-TR202, ex-SQ6, ex-SQ1) :1984 International CO1950B / King pumper (1050/500) (Ex-P6) (Sold to Oro-Medonte Township Fire and Emergency Services) :1984 International CargoStar / King pumper (1050/500) :1984 International S1900 / Dependable pumper (625/400) (Ex-P18) (Sold to Batchawana Fire and Rescue) :1982 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/75' rear-mount boom) (Sold to Huntsville Fire Department (Ontario) :1982 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (Ex-P18) (Sold to Oro-Medonte Township Fire and Emergency Services) :1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville quint (1050/100' mid-mount) (SN#PFT-1138) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Gabriel) :1981 ITAS Mobile Home command :1980 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (Ex-P19) :1980 International CO / 1971 King pumper (1050/500) :1980 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :1978 International / Dependable tanker (250/2170) (Ex-T19) :1978 Ford L / Dependable tanker (250/2170) (Ex-T18) :1975 Ford F-600 4x4 / Pierreville pumper (625/300) (Sold to Adjala Township Fire Department) :1973 Ford C / King pumper (840/500/50' TeleSqurt) :1973 Ford / Nordic (1050/300) (Ex-P17) :1971 Ford C-900 / King pumper (1050/?) :1971 Ford C-900 / King pumper (1050/500) :1966 Ford C / King quint (840/250/100' mid-mount) (Sold to Listowel Fire Department) :1963 Thibault AWIT quint (840/200/100' mid-mount) :1958 Dodge D500 / King pumper 'Future Plans' *Construction management services tenders were called for a fully centralized fire campus in January 2019. The centre will be located at 425 Chrysler Drive, the current location of Station 203. It will consist of: **New Station 203 **A training facility **An emergency operations center **A new headquarters *Architectural tenders were called in June 2019 for the construction of the new Station 214 at 917/927 Bouvaird Drive West. The two-bay 955 square meter facility will be shared with Peel EMS. *Longer term, there are also plans to design and construct Fire Stations 215 in 2022 (Heritage/Sandalwood Parkway), 216 in 2022 (Mississauga Road/Williams Parkway area) and 217 in 2024 (Countryside drive/Goreway Drive). A New Station 201 will also be built at 25 Rutherford Road. *4 pumpers, 1 Air Light, 1 Heavy Rescue Truck to be purchased. 'External Links' *Brampton Fire & Emergency Services *Brampton Professional Firefighters (IAFF Local 1068) *Brampton Fire and Emergency Services Facebook page Station map Category:Peel Region Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Metalfab apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Carl Thibault apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Hub apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of American Eagle apparatus Category:Departments operating PK Welding apparatus